Si muero antes que tu
by Rondero001
Summary: Si por cosa del destino llegara a morir mañana...que me dirias hoy pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrio despues de escuchar la reflexion "si muero antes que tu-mariano osorio" aunque hecha historia


_hola a todos, hoy les traigo este fic escrito por mi, se me ocurrio despues de haber oido la reflexion "si muero antes que tu-mariano osorio" fue muy bonita y si me dejo pensando en todo lo que no le desimos a esa persona especial o a los que amamos, que no hay que esperar asta mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, porque puede ser ya muy tarde, bueno espero que les guste_

**_Si muero antes que tu_**

Es otro típico di en nerima, un joven de cabellos negros, ojos azules y con una trenza que cae sobre su nuca se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de entrenamientos del dojo tendo, este se encontraba curando sus heridas tras una gran pelea puesta por su amigo y contrincante ryoga.

-maldición…-ranma se encontraba acomodándose una venda en el brazo después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe-…maldito cerdo, se ha puesto cada vez más fuerte…si ese golpe me hubiera dado directo seguramente habría…no…no….en que rayos pienso…-ranma bajo un poco la cabeza hacia el piso y respiro hondo-…bueno, por lo menos pude evitarlo…pero ahora por eso tengo mi maldito brazo fracturado

Ranma al momento de apretar la venda sintió un dolor insoportable, tanto que no pudo evitar que se le saliera una pequeña lagrima, pero como todo artista marcial debía de soportar el dolor.

Ranma bajo más la cabeza y se quedó pensando_-…rayos….me duele muchísimo…puede que yo haya ganado la pelea contra ryoga pero creo que fui yo el que salió más lastimado…y pensar….que akane no se preocupó por mí ni en lo más mínimo….decidió ir a ayudar a ese cerdo, que a mí_-…-…_ja, y a mí que me va a interesar lo que haga esa marimacho tan fea…no me interés_

-ranma

Ranma al escuchar eso de inmediato supo reconocerla, volteo hacia donde se encontraba esa voz y la pudo ver, una chica de cabellos azules y hermosos ojos cafés se encontraba parada en la puerta del dojo cargando una pequeña caja entre las manos

-¿Qué haces aquí akane?

-no se nota tonto, vengo a cura tus heridas -akane se empezó a acercar a donde se encontraba sentado ranma, al llegar iso lo mismo y se sentó enfrente suyo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-ja,.. Por favor, no necesito que me ayudes, porque no te quedaste a ayudar a ese tonto de ryoga-ranma volteo a ver hacia otro lado para evitar mirar los ojos de la chica

-que, ¿acaso estas celoso?

-celoso de ti…ja…quien quisiera estar celoso de….

-una marimacho tan fea como tú, si ranma…ya lo sé-ranma no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo que dijo y cuando la volteo a ver pudo notar que se encontraba triste-ahora no quiero pelear ranma, solo quiero ayudarte

-eh?...

Ranma se quedó en silencio totalmente sorprendido, quería decir algo pero decidió mejor que no, solamente sintió como akane le empezaba a curar sus heridas poniéndole pequeñas curitas en la cara, se quedaron así por un momento hasta que por fin ranma decidió hablar

-akane, ¿cómo esta ryoga?

-él se encuentra bien, solamente tiene varios moretones por el cuerpo, nada grave

-entonces….por qué te encuentras así….bueno…sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, veo que estas triste, sucedió algo

-no sucede nada ranma, es solo que…-akane paro un momento dejo de curar a ranma y bajo la mirada-

-¿qué?...-ranma se le quedo mirando a akane un poco confundido por lo que le sucedía, pero por unos segundos akane no dijo nada

-mejor olvídalo, como tú dices no es de tu incumbencia-akane miro a ranma y comenzó otra vez a curarlo-

En el dojo, de nueva cuenta se volvió a sentir un silencio sumamente profundo entre los dos, akane estaba curando a ranma mientras este se le quedaba viendo pensando en lo que sucedía, cuando akane termino de curarle la cara pudo notar una venda en su brazo y cuando la toco ranma dio un signo de dolor sumamente fuerte

-te duele ¿cierto?

-nooo que va, siento coquillitas-de nueva cuenta akane toco el brazo de ranma, esta vez más suave y lento para evitar lastimarlo

-esta fracturado…fue por el golpe que te dio ryoga ¿verdad?

-si…no sé cómo ryoga pudo aprender una técnica como esa…..pero tuve suerte de que haya sido solo el brazo…si me hubiera dado directo tal vez hubiera….-antes de que acabara akane le tapó la boca con la mano

-por favor…no lo digas…-ranma se sorprendió por tal acción y en ese momento supo lo que sucedía, cuando miro los ojos de akane pudo notar en ellos una gran preocupación y tristeza, lo cual puso muy mal al joven, agarro muy lentamente la mano de akane para que soltara su boca y pudiera hablar

-entonces…por eso estas así…-akane solo bajo la mirada sin decir nada-…tu viste toda la pelea ¿cierto?...cuando ryoga estaba a punto de darme ese golpe sabias lo que iba a suceder si no lo hubiera impedido-akane solo asintió con la cabeza aun con la mirada en el suelo -pero….si fue así, porque decidiste ir a ver a ryoga

-ryoga siempre ha sido más débil que tú y…bueno….cuando pelean me preocupa que le hagas mucho daño, por eso fui primero a verlo

-pero…entones…-ranma bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojado-….cuando peleamos….jamás…te..te preocupas por mi…digo…en alguno momento piensas en lo que pueda sucederme en la pelea…-akane lo miro a los ojos sin saber que decir, ella sabe que siempre le preocupo que algo le pasara a ranma sin embargo jamás se lo hacía saber, solo por nueva cuenta bajo la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada-

-bueno….si no quieres decirme no hay problema…pero….después de lo ocurrido sabemos que puede suceder cualquier cosa inesperada…así que me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante…y quiero que me contestes honestamente…si akane

-akane subió la mirada y al verlo pudo notar que era algo muy serio-…está bien ranma….de que quieres hablar

-bueno…esto…si no quieres responder no tienes por qué hacerlo…pero me gustaría que lo hicieras….dime….que…qué harías, ¿si muero antes que tú?-akane al escuchar esas palabras quedo totalmente en shock

-por….¿por qué dices eso ranma?

-nadie sabe lo que pueda suceder de la noche a la mañana akane, y después de la pelea con ryoga note que…estaba a punto de morir...y no solo eso, cuando peleamos contra saffron cuando pensé que….bueno…tu sabes….jamás te pude decir algo antes de que eso sucediera…así que me puse a pensar…si….por alguna cosa del destino muero mañana, que me dirías hoy.-akane se quedó pensando, las palabras del joven la dejaron en shock, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento

-¿Qué harías akane?...

-yo….no…

-¿Qué harías, si muero antes que tú?

-yo…no…..no me siento cómoda con esta charla ranma

-ya te dije que si no quieres no la contestes, pero me gustaría que en verdad lo hicieras, me gustaría saberlo, por si….cualquier cosa llegara a su…

-DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESAS TONTERIAS RANMA, QUE…ACASO ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE MORIRAS MAÑANA, SOLO ESTAS PROVOCANDO QUE ME SIENTA MAL…ES ACASO ESO LO QUE QUIERES…-akane no pudo evitar unas pocas lagrimas que le salían de los ojos, ranma al notar eso solamente respiro hondo-

-akane, mi intención no es esa…es…solo

-ENTONCES QUE ES

-es…solamente…

-SABES QUE RANMA, YO MEJOR ME LARGO –akane estaba a punto de pararse de donde estaba sentada e irse corriendo pero una mano que la sostenía le impedía irse

-akane por favor, no te vayas-akane al escuchar eso voltio y miro a los ojos del joven que la sostenía-te gustaría saber lo que en verdad yo sentí cuando….pensé que te había perdido en jusenkyo-la chica guardo silencio, se quedó pensando, siempre quería saber en verdad lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar y lo que ranma sentía, así se sentó nuevamente y decidió escucharlo, ya con un poco más de calma

-¿te escucho?

Ranma suspiro y empezó a hablar-..Bueno…recuerdas cuando me salvaste en aquella ocasión cuando estaba en peligro…yo…pues me sentía un poco feliz de saber que estaría a salvo, quise ir por ti y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible…pero….cuando vi que tú te estabas evaporando por…por haberme salvado…todo cambio…-ranma al decir eso bajo la mirada-..No sabía que sentimientos decirte porque….fueron tantos….tristeza…dolor….frustacion….desesperacion… .miedo….agonia…fueron tantos sentimientos que me quede completamente paralizado en ese momento….es más….no me importaba si moría en ese mismo momento porque…..creí….que sería lo mejor

-r….ranma..-akane tartamudeo, se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos por la declaración que dijo aquel joven, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, felicidad por saber que le importa mucho a ranma o tristeza por todo lo que tuvo que haber sufrido-

-cuando pensé que te había perdido…fue….el peor dolor de mi vida y sabes que fue peor…el no poder haberte dicho muchas cosas antes de que todo eso sucediera…es por eso que tenía esa pregunta en mi cabeza desde aquel momento…y…bueno….como no quieres responder a mi pregunta…yo te la voy a responder…¿Qué es lo que te diría ahora si algo te llegara a suceder?...

-no ranma….por favor, no digas eso

-akane por favor…escúchame…por favor….no me…no me gustaría volver a sentirlo...no me gustaria volver a sentir ese mismo dolor…-poco a poco se podía notar en los ojos de ranma pequeñas lagrimas que rosaban sus mejillas, akane se sorprendió en ese momento, el joven que conocía…el cual su orgullo era primero…el que entrena duramente para poder ser un gran hombre, estaba llorando…akane quería decir algo pero para su sorpresa el joven se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un abrazo-…no lo soportaría

Akane no dijo nada, simplemente sintió como el joven la abrazaba con mucho cariño y a la vez con tristeza, poco a poco sintió como su hombro se empezaba a humedecer por las lágrimas que brotaban del joven así que la chica, muy lentamente comenzó a corresponder al abrazo, evito abrazarlo fuertemente para no lastimarle más el brazo

-akane…quiero que sepas…..que aunque seas dura…agresiva…y poco femenina…eres….eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida….jamás te cambiaría por nada del mundo…mi pequeña marimacho- al escuchar esas palabras akane no lo soporto más tiempo y se echó a llorar a mares, se separó del abrazo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a ranma totalmente solo y desconcertado, al llegar a su habitación se acostó sobre su cama aun llorando y abrazando fuertemente su almohada

-idiota….estúpido….insensible…-y cuantas cosas más dijo hasta que quedo completamente dormida

Ya era de noche y la chica se levanta con los ojos muy rojos por haber llorado tanto, se sentó sobre su cama y se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde, recordó cuando ryoga lanza un fuerte golpe directo al corazón de ranma que si no lo hubiera impedido haciendo que el golpe le diera en el brazo posiblemente hubiera muerto, a akane se le salía alguna que otra lagrima con tan solo pensar en eso, recordó la pregunta que le hizo y que resonaba todo el tiempo en su cabeza…_¿Qué harías, si muero antes que tú?..._una y otra vez se escuchaban esas palabras en su cabeza, sin embargo reacciono cuando recordó lo que había dicho…_si por algo del destino muero mañana, que me dirías hoy._

Eso fue más que suficiente para que la joven se levantara y fuera corriendo a la habitación de ranma, en el camino pudo recordar la confesión que le había dado_….eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…_eso la iso que corriera aún más rápido, como no había nadie en la casa porque todos había salido no le importó que hiciera mucho ruido, cuando vio que ya estaba cerca empezó a bajar un poco más su ritmo y se fue acercando caminando, cuando ya estaba enfrente de la habitacion muy lentamente empezó a abrir la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

Cuando la puerta ya estaba completamente abierta akane pudo ver al joven aun despierto este estaba sentado dándole la espalda y con la mirada en el suelo, akane se empezó a acercar pero cuando escucho una voz se quedó completamente quieta

-akane….perdón si te hice sentir mal…pero…es solo que, cuando ryoga y yo estábamos peleando, pude notar que estabas más preocupado en ryoga que en mí y…pues me sentí un poco mal…pensé que yo no te importaba y por eso te hice tal pregunta…no era mi intención que te pusieras así…solamente quería saber si te importaba….aunque sea un poco

Akane no dijo nada, solamente volvió a caminar a donde él se encontraba quedando enfrente de él, cuando ranma subió la mirada para poder verla noto que muchas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos cafés ojos y akane, sin previo aviso, se abalanzo hacia ranma rodeándolo con los brazos y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho llorando mas no poder.

-ERES UN TONTO…TÚ NO SABES CUÁNTO ME IMPORTAS…TODO EL TIEMPO QUE PELEAS O TE VAS A OTRO LADO SIEMPRE ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR QUE ALGO TE FUERA A SUCEDER…-ranma tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por aquellas palabras-

-pe...pero akane

-quise….quise ir a verte después de tu pelea, sabía que estabas muy herido pero no podía dejar así a ryoga, después que lo ayude fui corriendo a ti para poder verte…tú no sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi que ese golpe pudo haberte matado…TU NO LO SABES PORQUE SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA

Akane después de decir esto abrazo más fuerte a ranma dejando a este completamente en shock, poco a poco empezó a corresponder el abrazo-eres muy importante para mi ranma…si llegaras a morir antes que yo sufriría….el dolor sería tan grande que no lo soportaría, lloraría todos los días por ti, recordaría cada momento que pase contigo no importa si fuera bueno o malo, desearía cada momento de mi vida que no te vea…que regresaras a mi lado ranma…SI SUPIERAS CUANTO TE EXTRAÑARIA-akane empezó a calmarse y muy lentamente empezó a levantar la mirada deteniéndose en los ojos azules de ranma-…tu eres….lo más importante de mi vida

Ranma no sabía que decir, esto era mejor de lo que él estaba esperando, ambos se quedaron unos segundos perdidos en los ojos de cada uno totalmente en silencio cuando akane le regalo una de las más lindas sonrisas a ranma, este se sonrojo le regreso la sonrisa y nuevamente la volvió a abrazar

-gracias akane

-yo…yo no sé cuándo te voy a perder ranma, y no quiero saberlo…pero….aprovechare cada minuto que pasas con migo…y se llegara a morir antes que tu…quiero que sepas…que fui la personas más feliz del mundo…al haberte conocido

**_Fin_**

_bueno, lo dejo a criterio de todos, espero que les haya gustado y haber si reflexionan un poco, dejen sus comentarios si quieren, acepto cualquiera incluso si es malo no hay problema, saludos y cuidense_


End file.
